L'amour du basket
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'Empereur?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, heureusement d'ailleurs, les pauvres.

**Résumer :** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Couple :** Akashi/OC

Ceci est un énorme délire, parce que je m'emmerde franchement en sciences. May, c'est moi, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Non? C'est pas grave, vous allez vite comprendre.

Maintenant, enjoy!

**L'amour du basket**

Je me tenais là, devant cette grille, et je me demandais encore pourquoi j'étais venu au Japon. J'avais des amis en France, des tas d'amis, aussi cinglés que moi! Mais bon, me voilà devant le lycée Rakuzan de Kyoto, et j'avais plutôt intérêt à rentrer avant d'être définitivement classé dans la catégorie «mec bizzare a éviter». Avec un soupir et un regard sur mon téléphone, toujours autant silencieux depuis que je m'étais levé ce matin, je marchai vers l'intérieur de ce lycée d'aspect respectable.

En passany devant une vitre, je me jetai un coup d'oeil. Mouais, l'uniforme c'était vraiment pas mon truc. Mieux valait que Sidonia, entre autre, ne me voit pas ainsi. Où étaient mes polos noirs à chaînes, mes mitaines à tête de mort et autre tenues que j'affectionais? Interdites au lycée. Je n'avais même pas ma veste chat...sur moi, en fait, elle était planquée dans mon sac, au cas où. Si seulement j'avais le droit à un minuscule petit accessoir! Mais non, le règlement, c'est le règlement. Seulement l'uniforme, et on ne le personnalise liberté vestimentaire de la France allait me manquer.

Je me dirrigeai vers ma classe, la 1B, et partit m'assoir vers le fond. Malheureusement, un caïd comme j'en avais rencontré à la pelle chez moi vint se mettre dans mon chemin. Désireux de ne pas faire de vagues, tout au moins au début de l'année, je tentais de le contourner. Il se contenta de rire et de m'indiquer les tables du premier rang. Me doutant que ce n'était pas pour me permettre de suivre plus facilement, je me détournai quand même et allai m'y installer, non sans avoir vérifier le numéro de la table et surtout, si elle n'était pas piégée. Elle n'était attribuée à personne, et rien de suspect n'était apparemment a signaler. Je regardai de chaque côté, la table à ma droite était à un dénommé Akashi Shintaro, et j'étais le plus à gauche de la salle. En me retournant, je constatai que le gros dur était juste derrière moi. Ô joie! S'il attaque en premier, je le démolis, debut d'année ou pas.

Finalement, Gandalf ne fit rien et j'attendais que le cours commence en écrivant sur une feuille. Alors que la salle se remplissait petit à petit et qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant les cours, j'avais déjà écrit cinq lignes de «ennui». Eh oui, je me faisais suer comme un rat mort. Ou plutôt, Agonisant, un mort ne ressent pas autant de choses.

J'allais entamer ma sixième ligne lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi et me fixa. Sûrement Akashi, je ne m'en souciais donc pas outre mesure. Il attendait sans doute que je le regarde pour se présenter et me demander qui j'étais, même si c'était plutôt évident. Je ne bronchais portant pas. Au bout de trois minutes, le lourdeau derrière moi décida de m'emmerder. Il commença à me donner des pichenettes derrière l'oreille. Je le laissais faire deux ou trois fois, histoire de connaître son rythme, puis je lui attrapais le poignet sans me retourner. En serrant un peu, je pouvait facilement le lui briser, ou au moins le déboîté, je ne voulais pas trop d'ennui après tout. Tout en maintenant son poignet dans ma main, je me retournais en affichant un grand sourire...de psychopathe. Son mouvement de recule me plut d'ailleurs beaucoup.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire?

-Tu...tu regarde pas Akashi, alors c'est que tu t'en fous de lui.

-Exact, rien à secouer de lui. Toi, en revanche, tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je te donne donc un conseil que tu ferais mieux de suivre: si tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis venu dans ce lycée au bout du monde, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, tu me fiche une paix royal ou alors tu te fais très très petit. Si tu ne respectes pas cela, je concidèrerais que tu ne fais pas partit de ma promesse. Est-ce clair?

Mon magnifique sourire toujours en place semblait faire son effet car il acquiesça et se tint tranquille. Mon voisin, par contre, ne sembla pas apprécier que je le dénigre ainsi.

-Rien à secouer?

Je me tournais donc vers ce fameux Akashi. Il n'était pas très grand, même si plus que moi. La vache, un japonais plus grand que moi! Remarque, ils le sont tous, et c'est pas compliqué de l'être, avec mon pauvre mètre soixante. Enfin, à part ce détail, il avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux hétérochromes, un rouge un jaune, original. Et il se dégageait de lui une aura de supériorité plutôt bien développée.

-C'est des lentilles?

-Non. Comment peux-tu n'en avoir «rien à secouer» de moi? Ou on m'aime ou on me déteste, mais jamais personne ne s'en fiche.

-Ben moi je m'en balance complétement. Le Japon, c'est bien, y a des mangas et des japonais, mais y a aussi tout autant de têtes à claques que chez moi. Je te vois venir tu sais? N'espère pas me donner des ordres, le dernier qui a essayer est à l'hôpital et n'est pas près d'en ressortir.

-Je vois. Tu es...intéressant.

Sa façon de le dire me fit froid dans le dos, et je priais pour que le cours commence. Surtout qu'il avait un peu l'air d'un psychopathe à me fixer avec un sourire extatique. Pourvu que le prof arrive!

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je ne veux pas que le prof arrive! Il a l'air d'avoir un baobab coincé dans un endroit peu stratéique de son anatomie, dirons-nous, et en plus, il veut que je me présente! Il est fou. Je supporte pas ça, ce genre de présentation. On a l'impression d'être une bête de foire, et en plus, y en a toujours un qui veut faire son malin. Et comme je suis étranger, ce sera encore pire. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, n'est-ce pas. Je me levais donc pour me placer devant la classe au complet. C'est bon, le premier qui se marre, il est mort.

-Je m'appelle May Balans. C'est de l'Afrikaans, et je ne dirais pas maintenant ce que ça signifie. Mon passe temps, c'est lire et écrire, la musique et l'informatique. Et je hais viscéralement les maths et tous ce qui s'y rapporte. Sinon, la raison de mon transfer n'intéresse que moi et j'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

Tant pis pour ma résolution d'être gentil et sociable, ils avaient qu'à pas me forcer à parler tout seul comme un abrutis devant tout le monde. J'ai vraiment horreur de ça. Bon, je retourne m'assoir et je n'attaque personne.

-Euh...très bien, commençons. Ouvrez vos livres page 74. Le passage en japonais de la ligne un à la ligne seize est assez facil. Donnons une chance à notre nouvel élève. Traduisez-le.

-En quelle langue?

-En français, monsieur Balans. A moins que vous ayez des difficultés dans cette langue?

-Moins que vous, ça j'en suis sûr.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de faire une telle affirmation? Non, attendez, puisque vous vous croyez si fort que ça, vous allez me faire la superficie du tableau, sur le sujet de votre choix.

Je soupirai et me levai pour prendre une craie et réfléchis un instant. La superficie du tableau, hein? Sur quoi je vais bien pouvoir écrire? La littérature!

Après avoir remplis tous les tableaux, je me tournais vers le profs qui ne s'occupait plus de moi, persuadé que je n'y arriverais pas.

-Hm, monsieur? J'ai plus de place, je fais quoi? J'ai pas fini.

Cet abrutis regarda le tableau pendant cinq minutes sans pouvoir réagir. Il se tourna enfin vers moi sans apparemment comprendre comment j'avais fait. Je lui tendis la craie avant de retourner m'assoir.

-Où avez-vous appris le français aussi bien?

-Chez moi, à l'école, chez la nourrice...je vous demande où vous appris le japonais moi? La prochaine fois avant de vouloir paraître intellignet devant un nouveau, vérifier son dossier. Je suis un français né en France et ayant vécut en France jusqu'au mois dernier. Alors oui, je connais mieux le français que vous. Mais je suis déçu, je n'ai pas put finir ce que j'avais commencé, la littérature c'est vaste, vous savez? J'ai pas limité à une époque ou à un pays, du coup, j'ai pas la place.

Mon petit monologue sembla le réveiller car le professeur se racla la gorge et se détourna avec le reste de sa dignité. Il continua son cours en m'ignorant ostensiblement pour ma plus grande joie, je pouvais dormir sur ma table. Enfin, je l'aurais put si un regard insistant sur ma nuque ne me dérangeait pas. Je grognai avant de ma tourner vers Akasi sans décoller la tête de ma table.

-Quoi?

-Tu es vraiment...intéessant, murmura-t-il. Tu joues au basket?

Je me crispai et me redressai lentement.

-Non. Je ne joues pas au basket, et je n'y jouerais jamais.

Ou pltôt je n'y jouerais plus jamais. Certaines choses sont impossible à oublier. Et je ne veux pas oublier, de toutes façons. Mieux vaut qu'il n'insiste pas.

Je passais la matinée à moitié endormis sur ma table. Après français, on avait Histoire, facil, et maths, le matière du diable. Inutile et bien trop complqiée pour que j'essaye même seulement de retenir quoi que ce soit. Je comprenais rien en France, c'est pas ici que je vais réussir à comprendre, le niveau en maths est dix fois plus élevé. Bref, à part essayer de dormir et m'agacer à cause des regards de cet Akashi sur moi, je ne fit rien, et j'accueillai la pause déjeuner avec joie. Enfin un peu d'action! Comme j'en avais l'habitude, je sautais le repas de midi et allai donc en repérage dans le lycée. Je repérais rapidement les meilleurs endroits où se planquer, ceux à éviter, et la tête des élèves les plus remarquables, les sportifs, les populaires, les grosses têtes et les cas désespérés. Ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux et se caractérisaient surtout par leur tendance à raser les murs. Comme tous les marginaux du monde, ils étaient mis sur le banc par les autres. Mais eux ne le voulaient pas. Ici, je le veux. Mes amis ne sont pas avec moi, et je ne vois pas comment ces crétins ici pourraient bien comprendre quoi que ce soit à mes pensées. Trop compliquées, trop tordues, trop bizzares, définitivement pas ce qu'il faut pour entrer dans le moule. Autant me mettre sur le côté tout de suite.

Bien, après ça, il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner dans ma salle de classe. La pause n'est pas finit, et je vois plusieurs personnes avec Akashi. Que des mecs, d'ailleurs. Il se comporte avec eux comme un roi avec ses sujets. Pfff! C'est ridicule. Je m'assis à ma place et sentis presque immédiatement le regard de sa Majesté pesé sur moi. S'il continue comme ça, il a plus de tête avant la fin de la semaine.

-Viens manger avec nous.

-J'ai déjà mangé.

-Faux, tu n'as pas mangé, tu as visité le lycée.

Hein? Comment il le sait? Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Je ne mange pas, il peut donc aller se faire voir chez le Père Noël.

-Je mange pas, lui répondis-je par politesse, tout de même.

-Tu as oublié de te faire à manger ou t'as pas d'argent, questionna l'un des mecs avec qui le roux mangeait.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, je mange pas, c'est tout. Et finis ta bouche avant de parler à quelqu'un, merci.

Heureusement pour moi, la pause se termina rapidement et je n'eu pas à subir leurs regards en coins tellement discrets bien longtemps. Akashi semblait tout de même s'intéresser un peu trop à moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'intégrer.

-Tu as un club?

-T'es du genre têtu toi! Je viendrais pas jouer au basket. Et non, pas de club. Ça m'intéresse pas.

Il acquiesça distraitement mais ne me quitta pas du regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne lachera pas prise aujourd'hui. Et j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment par rapport au cours de sport de cet après midi. Comme si le ciel s'était ligué contre moi. Enfin, c'était sans doute stupide, j'allais juste me taper la honte, rien de plus.

Sauf que c'était pire que ça. Le ciel s'était effectivement ligué contre moi. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal pour l'instant! Alors pourquoi fallait-il que, aujourd'hui précisément, le prof de sport décide de faire du basket? Vu le sourire victorieux d'Akashi, il ne devait pas y être étranger. Je me vengerais. En attendant, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour ne pas faire ce stupide match. Surtout que mon équipe joue contre l'équipe de basket du lycée, et ils sont réputé pour être forts. Enfin, y a pas mal de remplaçants, parce que les autres joueurs ne sont pas forcément dans notre classe, mais quand même. Si je joue contre eux, je vais m'investir dans ce match, et je ne pourrais plus faire celui nul en basket et qui s'en fiche. Une issue, vite!

-Bien, nous allons voir ce que vaut le nouveau, commença le prof.

Allez, le tout pour le tout, je tente ma chance.

-Monsieur, fis-je en levant la main.

-Oui?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai mal au ventre et à la tête, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de me faire jouer aujourd'hui.

-Tu m'as l'air assez en forme, mais bon, si tu ne te sens pas bien, vas à l'ifirmerie. Quelqu'un l'accompagne?

-Oui, moi, monsieur, répondit une voix qui m'exaspéra.

-Bien, dans ce cas, vous ferez un quatre contre quatre. Allez-y.

Et alors que le match commençait, je me dirrigeai vers l'infirmerie en compagnie du seul que je voulais absolument évité, le capitaine de l'équipe en personne, Akashi Seijuro. Je soupirais alors qu'il me fixait, semblant m'étudier avec curiosité.

-Tu vas très bien, tu n'as mal nul part.

-Bravo Heinstein, t'as trouvé ça tout seul? Je ne veux pas jouer au basket, c'est clair? S'il le faut, je me ferais une dispense pour tous les jours de sports où nous y jouerons.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si. Pourquoi refuses-tu de jouer au basket à ce point-là?

-Ce n'est pas te oignons, mais bon, je vais te donner une réponse pour que tu me fiche la paix. Le basket a été quelque chose d'important dans ma vie jusqu'à récemment, et je n'y jouerais plus pour une raison plus importante encore. Ça te va?

-Non, mais je m'en contenterais. Que veux dire ton nom?

-Equilibre. Et quand on me connais, on sait à quel point ça me correspond bien.

-Comment ça?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Tu es toujours aussi curieux?

-Non, d'habitude je sais tout, mais toi je ne te comprends pas, et ça m'intrigue. Je n'arrive pas à anticiper avec toi, c'est perturbant.

-T'es pas le seul que je perturbe, mais ne t'inquiète, tu as plein d'autre sujets à emm...bêter, Ta Majesté. Et certaines personnes me comprennent très bien elles.

-Je ne sais pas comment elles font.

-Elles sont un peu comme moi, complètement givrées. Bien, tu peux retourner en cours, je ne te retiens pas.

-Si, justement. Si je reviens sans toi, on va me poser des questions, et je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

-Pauvre chou, ironisai-je. Je suis sûr que personne ne te pose de questions, de toutes façons.

-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas y répondre, pour la première fois, les professeurs me poseront des questions sur mes agissements, et je n'en ai pas la moindre envies. Tu vas revenir avec.

-Après le sport, pas avant.

-Non, maintenant. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que l'infirmière c'était absentée, et que du coup, tu n'as pas put y aller.

-Non, j'ai pas envie. T'as qu'à aller répondre aux questions des autres, un point c'est tout.

-Sais-tu qu'un autre que toi aurais déjà grandement souffert juste pour ça?

-Et pourquoi je ne souffre pas?

-Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire.

Je m'assis par terre, dans un coin ombragé de la cour et l'autre fit de même en soupirant. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et constatait qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Je secouai la tête et m'appuyai contre le mur. Ainsi, je pouvais observer le ciel, et je ne tardai pas à rejoindre Morphée.

Le réveil fut difficil, sûrement parce que j'étais dans la cour du lycée et que mon camarade me secouait. Je grognai pour lui signaler que j'étais réveillé et me levai en m'éttirant. Après avoir passé plusieurs moi sans dormir, cette petite sieste m'avait bien reposé. Je me tournai vers le roux qui se relevait également en époustant ses vêtements et nous repartîmes tous les deux vers le gymnase. Une fois dans les vestiaires, je put me changer sans danger, à l'abris du regard des autres. Certaines marques sont longues à partir, et je préfèrerais éviter les questions génantes, autant que possible.

Bref, après ce dernier cours de la journée, je pus rentrer chez moi tranquillement. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que les basketteurs rentraient aussi chez eux. Pourquoi? Ils ne s'entraînaient pas? Et, à mon grand désaroie, Akashi prenait le même itinéraire que moi. Et flûte! S'il habitait près de chez moi, je l'aurais encore plus sur le dos!

Le roux habitait juste en face de chez moi, la grande maison à l'air très chique. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Enfin, après être rentrer, je fis mes devoir en un temps records, surtout en ce qui concernait le français, seuls exercices bons, d'ailleurs, et me fis à manger. Si je détestais manger le midi, j'avais pris l'habitude de manger le soir, histoire d'éviter les malaises. Une fois ma ratatouille prête, je partis me doucher et me coucher, simplement épuisé de cette journée. J'espérais vraiment que mon voisin allait me laisser, ces questions et ces regards m'épuisaient aussi nerveusement que physiquement.

Sur ces réflexions, je m'endormis sans même penser à vérifier mes messages.

Alors? Ceux qui lisent Une véritable équipe, je ne l'arrête pas. J'ai simplement une petite panne d'imagination pour le match contre les Colosses. Donc, bah, j'écrirais quand je l'aurais retrouvée.

Vous avez compris pourquoi c'est moi? Non? C'est ce qui ce passerait si je pétais vraiment les plombs et me laissais aller. Enfin, sans les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke, évidemment.

Berf, review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Kuroko et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...dommage.

**Résumé:** Un nouvel élève à Rakuzan intrigue Akashi. Celui-ci va-t-il se laisser prendre par l'empereur?

**Couple:** Akashi/OC

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews aujourd'hui, mais sachez que je les ai lus avec attention. Pour l'orthographe, je sais que je fais des erreurs, merci de me les signaler.

**L'amour du basket**

Ce matin-là, je m'apperçu que j'avais vingt quatre messages. J'y répondrais plus tard, je n'avais pas le temps. En passant devant mon ordinateur, un message d'alerte retint pourtant mon attention. Quelqu'un avait consulté mon dossier scolaire et mon casier judiciaire. Comment cette personne savait que j'en avais un?

Qui que soit la personne ayant fait cela, elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Enfin, je me consolais en me disant que, bientôt, l'ordinateur du fouineur serait parasité par un virus.

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, j'étais déjà en retard. Je me préparais en vitesse, attrapai mon sac et courru jusqu'au lycée. Je parvins à rejoindre ma salle juste avant la sonnerie. Bien, je n'avais pas envie de me faire remarqué pour l'instant. Enfin, pas trop. Akashi Seijuro était appuyé à ma table lorsque j'arrivais. Agacé, je l'ignorais et rejoignis ma place, sortant mes affaires sans lui parler un seul instant.

-Rejoins le club de basket, commança-t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard incrédule. Je n'avais pas dû être assez clair hier lorsque je lui ai signifié mon refus catégorique de retoucher à un ballon de basket. Il dû comprendre mes pensées car il secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

-Un accident, aussi grave soit-il, est un accident. Pour ce qu'y est du reste, tu n'étais pas vraiment responsable.

Je me figeais. Il parlait de se qu'il s'était passer en France. Comment pouvait-il être au courant? Seul ceux présent ce jour-là savait ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que les forces de l'ordre, évidemment. A moins que...

-Ton ordinateur va planter dans la semaine, dis-je.

-Je l'ai déjà nettoyé, je savais que tes fichiers étaient piégés, tu es d'ailleurs fiché pour piratage et tu es excellent dans ce domaine, comme dans beaucoup d'autre.

-Tu ne nies même pas! C'est ma vie privée, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler!

-Ta vie privée m'intéresse, je voulais savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Quant à ce dont j'ai le droit de me mêler ou non, je laisse ceci à ma discrétion personnelle, ne te mets juste pas en travers de mon chemin. Je suis indulgent envers toi, et ce n'est pas à cause de la plainte dans ton casier, juste une envie de ma part. Sache cependant qu'il est très fortement conseiller de m'obéir.

-Tes conseils, tu peux te les mettre où je pense, répliquai-je vertement. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, et il est hors de question que je rejoigne ta foutue équipe de basket, c'est clair.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir pour l'instant, mais sache que tu en feras partit, que tu le veuille ou non. Je saurais te convaincre.

Il alla ensuite s'assoir, l'arrivée du professeur m'ayant dispensé de répondre. De toutes façons, sa manière de me parler, froide mais tout de même concernée, m'avait laissé complètement baba. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il? Je ne suis pas un de ses sujets, je n'ai pas à lui obéir!

La matinée passa ainsi dans ma mauvaise humeur et mes regards noirs qui semblaient l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, accentuant plus encore mes ronchonneries. A la pause, je sortis de la classe encore une fois. Lorsque je revins, je saisis une phrase de la conversation du seigneur et de sa cour (notez mon ironie, je vous prie).

-Pourquoi tu ne fais, Akashi-kun?

-Parce que je n'ai pas encore besoin de le menacer. Il m'obéira, pa choix, avant la fin du mois. Après tout, j'ai toujours raison, donc il doit se ranger à mes arguments.

-Tu peux toujours courir, m'exclamais-je, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf le roux, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Même dans cent ans, une lame sous la gorge et aux portes de la mort, je ne t'obéirais pas.

Il se contenta de sourire, me tapant un peu plus sur les nerfs. Et si je lui faisais ravaler son satané sourire, là, tout de suite?

Je me contins et allais m'assoire, désirant plus que tout que la journée se termine rapidement.

Chapitre court, je sais, mais je n'avais malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plûs.

Je vais tenter de poster plus régulièrement, mais avec la reprise des cours, c'est difficil.

Reviews?


End file.
